helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi
|released = July 26, 2019 (Fanclub, UFW Web Store) August 7, 2019 (General) |start = April 19, 2019 |end = April 29, 2019 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Attack No.1 (2018) |Next1 = Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ (2019) }} Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi (不思議の国のアリスたち; Alices' Adventures in Wonderland) was the first Engeki Joshibu musical starring BEYOOOOONDS. It ran from April 19 to April 29, 2019 at Zenrosai Hall/Space Zero in Shinjuku. The DVD was released on July 26, 2019 for fanclub and UP-FRONT WORKS Web Store pre-orders,"4/26（金）受付スタート　5月通販　公開！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2019-04-19."2019年5月通信販売 DVD 演劇女子部「不思議の国のアリスたち」" (in Japanese). e-LineUP! Mall. 2019-04-26. (Archived)"【UFW Web Store】BEYOOOOONDS 演劇女子部「不思議の国のアリスたち」DVD 先行受注開始のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-17. (Archived) and it was released for general sale on August 7, 2019. The DVD comes with a 16 track bonus soundtrack CD. Even though the bonus soundtrack CD is not listed on the Hello! Project and UP-FRONT WORKS release site, it is listed on other sites."BEYOOOOONDS 演劇女子部「不思議の国のアリスたち」DVD" (in Japanese). e-LineUP! Mall. Synopsis One girl loses her way into Wonderland after chasing a white rabbit. There she meets the Queen of Hearts, the Playing Card Soldiers, and Alices...?! "I'm the real Alice!" Nine Alices begin a fierce battle over who gets the rightful place as Alice the heroine of Wonderland! BEYOOOOONDS lead their first stage production in which singing, dancing, juggling, and magic are interwoven!! It's a mysterious fantasy performance show! Cast ;From BEYOOOOONDS *CHICA#TETSU **Ichioka Reina as "Light" (Light Blue) Alice (ライト)https://twitter.com/BEYOOOOONDS_/status/1114699863214575617 **Shimakura Rika as "Lavender" Alice (ラベンダ)https://twitter.com/BEYOOOOONDS_/status/1116996793206575104 **Nishida Shiori as "Hoppin" (Hot Pink) Alice (ホッピン)Nishida Shiori. "嬉しかった日。西田汐里" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2019-04-16. **Eguchi Saya as "Daisy" Alice (デイジー) *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **Takase Kurumias "Mint" Alice (ミント)https://twitter.com/BEYOOOOONDS_/status/1115619639893979138 **Maeda Kokoro as "Blue" Alice (ブルー)https://twitter.com/BEYOOOOONDS_/status/1118684130034642944 **Yamazaki Yuhane as "An" (Italian Red) Alice (アン) **Okamura Minami as "Pink" Alice (ピンク)https://twitter.com/BEYOOOOONDS_/status/1118757679034355712 **Kiyono Momohime as "Orange" Alice (オレンジ)Kiyono Momohime. "♡チケットの｢Ｌ｣と｢Ｒ｣♡清野桃々姫♡" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Blog. 2019-04-11. *Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winners **Hirai Miyo as Spades (スペード)https://twitter.com/BEYOOOOONDS_/status/1114868678086905856 **Kobayashi Honoka as Clubs (クラブ)https://twitter.com/BEYOOOOONDS_/status/1116499563018199040 **Satoyoshi Utano as Diamonds (ダイヤ)https://twitter.com/BEYOOOOONDS_/status/1116553379843416066 ;From Engeki Joshibu *Sudo Maasa as the Queen of Hearts (ハートの女王; Heart no Jou) ;Others *KANA∞ Crew *Script, Director: Ota Yoshinari *Music: Wada Shunsuke *Choreography: YOSHIKO *Narration: Iikubo Harunahttps://twitter.com/haruna__iikubo/status/1121037371355492352 *Stage Director: Nishikawa Yasushi (Hakouma Kenkyuujo) *Set Design: Tanaka Toshie *Lighting: Sekiguchi Yuji (balance,inc.DESIGN) *Sound: Yuriyama Masato (SE System) *Costumes: Suzuki Mike *Assistant Director: Uematsu Conan (Kurashi) *Arrangements, BGM Production: Iwanaga Mana *Singing Teacher: Niira Etsuko *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) *Organization, Planning, Production: BS-TBS, Odyssey Soundtrack |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Soundtrack Chronology |Last1 = Engeki Joshibu "Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~" Original Soundtrack (2018) |Next1 = }} The original soundtrack for the musical was released at the venue on April 19, 2019 and released for general sale on May 29, 2019. Tracklist #Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi (不思議の国のアリスたち; Alices' Adventures in Wonderland) - BEYOOOOONDS #Minna Rival (みんなライバル; Everyone is a Rival) - BEYOOOOONDS #Watashi no Philosophy (私のフィロソフィー; My Philosophy) - CHICA#TETSU #Tsudzuiteiru (続いている; Continuing On) - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Information *Lyrics: Ota Yoshinari *Compositions: Wada Shunsuke *Arrangements: Iwanaga Mana Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 2,688 DVD Tracklist #Yuhane (ユハネ) #Alice ga Juutai (アリスが渋滞; Alice Congestion) #Joou no Audition (女王のオーディション; The Queen's Audition) #Yobina (呼び名; Nicknames) #Audition Setsumei (オーディション説明; Explanation of the Audition) #1st Audition (1st オーディション) #Hikaeshitsu Report (控室レポート; Waiting Room Report) #Minna Rival (みんなライバル; Everyone is a Rival) #An no Yowasa (アンの弱さ; An's Weakness) #2nd Audition (2nd オーディション) #Omoi Kuuki (重い空気; Heavy Atmosphere) #Wonderland no Himitsu (ワンダーランドの秘密; Secrets of Wonderland) #Shinjiru Mono ~ Honto no Watashi (信じるもの～ホントのわたし; What I Truly Believe In) #Mint no Uragiri (ミントの裏切り; Mint's Betrayal) #Watashi ga Alice ni Naru! (わたしがアリスになる！; I Will Become Alice!) #Watashi no Shuyaku (わたしの主役; My Lead Actress) #Yuujou no Hoop (友情のフープ; Hoop of Friendship) #Epilogue (エピローグ) Bonus Original Soundtrack #Hontou no Watashi (本当のわたし) #Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi (不思議の国のアリスたち) #Joou no Audition (女王のオーディション) #Yobina (呼び名) #Shiro Usagi no Hat Juggling (白ウサギのハットジャグリング) #Hikaeshitsu Report (控室レポート) #Minna Rival (みんなライバル) #Kokoro wo Tataku you (心を叩くよう) #Watashi no Philosophy (わたしのフィロソフィー) #Tsuzuiteru (続いてる) #Kyuukei Time (休憩タイム) #Omoi Kuuki (Lavender & Pink) (重い空気 (ラベンダ＆ピンク)) #Omoi Kuuki (Blue & Orange) (重い空気 (ブルー＆オレンジ)) #Omoi Kuuki (Daisy & Hoppin) (重い空気 (デイジー＆ホッピン)) #Shinjiru Mono ~ Honto no Watashi (信じるもの～ホントのわたし) #Watashi no Shuyaku (わたしの主役) Trivia *This is the first Engeki Joshibu production to feature Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, and Satoyoshi Utano. *The CHICA#TETSU and Ame no Mori Kawa Umi members, who portray the nine Alices, wear ribbons in their respective member colors. *The audience was allowed to use penlights during one part of the main story. *Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, and Morito Chisaki came to watch the musical on April 24.Eguchi Saya. "♡嬉しいがいっぱい！♡江口紗耶" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2019-04-24. *Fukumura Mizuki, Makino Maria, Dambara Ruru, and Tsubaki Factory came to watch on April 25.Fukumura Mizuki. "不思議の国のアリスたち☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2019-04-24. Gallery FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi-mainvisual.jpg|Main visual FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi-info.jpg FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi-promo2.jpg|CHICA#TETSU and Ame no Mori Kawa Umi IchiokaReina-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Ichioka Reina ShimakuraRika-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Shimakura Rika NishidaShiori-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Nishida Shiori EguchiSaya-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Eguchi Saya TakaseKurumi-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Takase Kurumi MaedaKokoro-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Maeda Kokoro YamazakiYuhane-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Yamazaki Yuhane OkamuraMinami-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Okamura Minami KiyonoMomohime-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Kiyono Momohime HiraiMiyo-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Hirai Miyo KobayashiHonoka-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Kobayashi Honoka SatoyoshiUtano-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Satoyoshi Utano SudoMaasa-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|Sudo Maasa KANA-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi.jpg|KANA∞ BEYOOOOONDS-FushiginoKuninoAliceTachi-A4setphoto.jpg|BEYOOOOONDS References }} External Links *Musical Details: Hello! Project (archived), Gekijyo *Goods *Discography: **Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Store Listings: **Soundtrack: e-LineUP! Mall, CDJapan **DVD: e-LineUP! Mall, CDJapan Category:2019 Musicals Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:CHICA TETSU Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Category:2019 Albums Category:BEYOOOOONDS Albums Category:CHICA TETSU Albums In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Albums In Category:Mini Albums Category:Daily Number 1 Albums Category:2019 DVDs Category:BEYOOOOONDS DVDs Category:CHICA TETSU DVDs In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi DVDs In